warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Luchsohr
Tommy12.gif Also nochmal ich bin KEIN JUNGE!!! Nur weil mein Ava öfter ein Junge ist heißt das nicht, dass ich ein Junge bin! xDDD Ich bin ein Mädel, nochmal für die Dummen xDD Ich habe zwar nicht sehr viele Bearbeitungen gemacht, gehöre aber schon zu den Oldies und kenne mich hier perfekt aus. Also bin ich für Fragen sehr offen. Habe auch gute Verbindungen zu den Admins und Chatmodies hier im Wiki. Viel Spaß beim durchlesen meines Profils ;D Hey, hier ist Luchsohr ... ich komm nichtmehr in meinen acc :( wenn irgendetwas ist, schreibt mich auf dem folgenden acc an Black Ashy :333 (Diskussion) 23:36, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) BALD ENDLICH GEBURTSTAG!!!!!! AM 5. MÄRZ!!!!!!!!!! DANN ENDLICH 15 JAHRE ALT!!!!!! Luchsohr (Diskussion) 17:00, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin besonders ein Fan des Wind- und Schatten Clans, da ich die böseren Katzen meist sehr interessant finde. Der Donner Clan ist auch ganz in Ordnung, doch den Fluss Clan kann ich überhaupt nicht ab! Und die Anführer des Fluss Clans waren bisher auch nur Vollpfosten, also wieso sollte man ihn auch mögen!? *Tigerstern (ist so stark und kaltblütig - irgendwie süß) *Häherpfote (er ist durch seine Blindheit sehr stark geworden) *Riesenstern (ein gutes großes Vorbild) *Eulenbart (ist knuffig als schüler :* ) *Leopardenstern (ist einfach ne Zicke) *Graustreif (der macht einfach dumme Sachen) *Braunstern (ich hab nichts gegen böse aber der is dumm! -.-) Spitznamen: ''Lulu, Luchsi, Marian, Öhrchen, Gizzliner, Ashley Sixx Lucyleinchendurobinhoodverrücktemausi ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥'' Haar(farb)e: pinke *0* lockige Haare (da sie sich so stark locken, sehen meine Haare aus, als würden sie nur bis zur Schulter gehen) Hautfarbe: vampirweiß Augenfarbe: '''grau-blau-grün '''Größe: ca. 1, 60 - 1, 62 m Alter: 14 Jahre Geburtstag: '''5. März '''Geschlecht: '''Mädel '''Lieblingsfarbe: '''Schwarz, Weinrot, Eisblau '''Charakter: kann sagen was ich möchte, verständnisvoll, vertrauenswürdig, nett, frech, liebevoll, froh, hilfsbereit Kleidungsstil: schwarze halb-Gothic Kleidung Erkennungszeichen: auffällige pinke Haare, Glaskette, Silberring an der linken Hand und immer schwarze oder punkige Klamotten an Geburtsstadt: 'Osnabrück '''Heimatdorf: '''Glashütte (Nordrhein-Westfahlen) '''Lieblingsstadt: '''Weimar '''Lieblingsdorf: '''Glashütte '''Beziehungsstatus: '''glücklich vergeben '''Familie: '''Wohne mit meinen Eltern und meinen zwei kleineren Brüdern (einer von ihnen:Conni) in einem Haus mit Vor- und Hintergarten '''Beruf: '''Glambert, Soldat in der Armitage Army und der BVB Army Vor kurzem war hier noch eine Freundesliste, aber jetzt wurde mir klar, dass sich eventuell dann einige benachteiligt fühlen und ich hatte auch plötzlich Angst, dass ich vielleicht jemanden vergessen habe. Deshalb habe ich die Liste entfernt und ich denke, die die ich gerne haben wissen das auch so, wie wichtig sie mir sind! <3 '''Schoki '(t am 01.12.2012) war und ist immer noch mein kleines Lieblingsmeerschweinchen. Er war mein kleiner Schatz, zu dem ich immer gehen konnte, wenn ich mich schlecht fühlte oder wenn ich gerade mit allen irgendwie Ärger hatte. Obwohl er nichts auf das was ich sagte antwortete, wusste ich, dass er mich verstand und mir zuhörte. Er wurde Erquetscht und ich will nicht mäher erklähren wie, aber er hätte einen sanfteren Tod verdient, er hätte es verdient, länger zu leben. Ich hoffe einfach, er hatte ein schönes Leben bei mir und, dass er sich dort oben im Himmel bei seinen Eltern und Vorfahren wohl fühlt. Ein Geschenk hat er mir jedoch auf der Erde gelassen: seine Tochter '''Praline und ich weiß, dass ihr Vater in ihr weiterlebt, auch, wenn sie das wilde Verhalten von ihrer Mutter Nougat '''geerbt hat, die leider in einer qualvollen Großzucht geboren wurde, aber dann ja von mir mitgenommen und gezähmt wurde. Ich denke, die beiden fühlen sich hier bei mir auch sehr wohl und ich hoffe, sie bleiben noch ganz lange an meiner Seite. Musik ist für mich sehr wichtig, weil ich oft in Selbstmitleid verfalle, unnötige Ängste habe oder einfach deprimiert bin und mir Musik dann sehr hilft. Vor allem, wenn mich meine Eltern mal wieder zusammengeschissen haben, ist die Musik meine oft einzige Zuflucht. Musik ist eine einzigartige Erfindung und wir sollten sie genießen, solange wir dazu fähig sind. Sie verkörpert und gestaltet Menschen, sie macht Menschen unterschiedlich und hilft ihnen. Genießt Musik jedes Mal so, als wäre es das letzte Mal, denn sie ist ein wunderbares Geschenk an uns Menschen. Im Moment singe ich auch ziemlich viel und habe (endlich!) letztens meinen ersten Sologesangsauftritt hinter mich gebracht. Ehrlich gesagt, hat es mir ganz gut getan ^^ thumbSkillet ist eine amerikanische christliche unterschiedlich geschlechtliche Rockband. Ich mag ihre Musik besonders, weil sie sehr abwechslungsreich ist. Besonders gerne mag ich von den Mitgliedern Jen Ledger, die Schlagzeugerin und Sängerin. *Monster *Awake and Alive *Not gonna die tonight thumb|278px Black Veil Brides ist eine amerikanische Rockband, die aus 5 Männern Besteht: Andy Sixx (Sänger), Jinxx (Rhythmusgitarre), Jake (Lead-Gitarre), CC (Schlagzeug) und Ashley (Bass). Die Band wurde 2006 gegründet, wobei jedoch ca. in 2008 viele die Band verließen und And Sixx stand alleine da, bis er 2009 neue gute Mitglieder fand. *Revelation *Set the world on fire *Perfect weapon *In the end Welches Katzenfell magst du am liebsten? braun!!!! :D schwarz *-* Na, grau natürlich!!! weiß, das leuchtet so schön! *O* bunt! Also grau, schwarz, weiß usw. Da ist eben alles drinn! :) Welches Tier von diesen hier ist am besten? Luchs Rotkehlchen Wolf Steinbock Was wäre dir lieber? keine Freunde haben und keine Beziehung keine Freunde, aber eine Beziehung viele Freunde, aber keine Beziehung falsche Freunde und eine Beziehung Richi1.jpg|Richard Armitage :) Guy1.jpg|Richard Armitage als Guy of Gisborne|linktext=beste seiner Rollen!!! Guy2.jpg|Richard (Guy of Gisborne) topless *O* Richard wurde am 22. August 1971 in Leicester geboren. Er arbeitete zuerst in einem Zirkus und stieg dann bald zum TV-Schauspiel um und spielte vor allem in zahlreichen Serien mit, darunter bbc Robin Hood (als Guy) und Spooks-Im Visier des MI5. Seine bekanntesten Filme, in denen er mitspielte sind Cleopatra und der Hobbit (als Thorin). Besonders geschickt ist er in Gesichtsausdrücken und hat sich sehr auf die schlecht gelaunteren und bösen Rollen spezialisiert. Keep calm2.png Keep calm and use the Force.jpg Keep calm9.jpg Keep calm1.jpg Keep calm8.jpg Keep calm Tommy1.png Keep calm4.png Keep calm6.jpg Keep calm13.png So, das war mein Profil und ich hoffe, ich habe euren Neugierdurst über mich gestillt! :P '''LG Luchsohr (Diskussion) 21:58, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC)